Doll
Tessa Forester, commonly known by her pseudonym "Doll" or a variant such as "Dollie" is a former vigilante, once fending for herself in Gotham City, where she was found by Batman and Frost. She is currently a member of The Team, underneath Frost, whom she often has fights with. Personality Tessa is a irascible, yet cheerful individual. Although she is fairly irritable, she is highly blithe towards any situation. She is sometimes violent, a result from her improper anger, but these tendencies are rare and usually are directed at the gelid and placid Frost. This often ends in physical fights that Frost usually wins. Nevertheless, she is sensitive, usually at the criticism of her personality and habits. This makes her hide herself for days, barely eating or drinking, though this rarely happens to her. She has an addiction to anything she finds cute, which often leads her to get it, or at least attempt to. While she is usually rejected by guys she finds hot, she continues to pursue them, which Frost notes to not be a bad quality. She has an addiction to sweet as well, mostly donuts, and has a habit of eating a lot of them, though Frost notes that she rarely gains any weight from eating them anyway. When eating donuts, she tends to be possessive and is unable to share. She also likes flowers, especially camellias. She tends to speak in a slight German accent, despite her attempts to rid herself of it. Appearance Tessa is an average-looking teenage girl with amethyst pink eyes and long hair of matching color, styled into two pigtails on either side of her head, between which she wears a white hat with bunny ear-like extensions in the back. A thick strand of hair hangs down on the right side of her face, and is a separated part of her fringe. Her dress style originally consisted of a black dress with puffy white fabric over her breasts with a small black ribbon above it. She completed her outfit with a pair of high-thigh black boots. However, she later changed her outfit a bit to have white fabric resembling a broken heart over her breasts with a tie around her neck. Her Gauntlets were added as well, with white stripes added to her boots. Previously, when she used her powers, she had to manifest her Gauntlets using her energy, but since she trained in keeping them manifested constantly, she has been able to keep the Gauntlets manifested all the time. However, this forces her to eat a lot of food in order to avoid being entirely depleted when she actually engages in battle. Powers & Abilities Natural Abilities Special Abilities Soul Manipulation: Tessa's main power is Soul Manipulation which allows for her to manipulate her soul and others for use of her abilities. In order to use the souls of others, she must use Possession, or Soul Capture. While Possession inserts her soul into the body of another (used for closer range than Soul Projection), it also permits her use of the person's soul. * Possession: Possession allows Tessa to take control of her victim, similarly to how a demon possesses a victim, and is able to control their body and such, by hitting her victim with her gaunlets and "numbing" their brain's connections with the nervous system and allowing her to take control of it as well. There have been rare cases in which the ability can be overcome, such as in the case of , but for this to happen, one must have strong will and mental power. It should be noted as well that Tessa can view the thoughts, dreams, and memories of her victim as well, something which caused Tessa to "see" Frost's past, and "hear" her thoughts. The ability can also be used to allow her to use the person's body for Heart Attack. ** Heart Attack: Heart Attack is not what it sounds like. Instead of being a naturally caused means of death, Heart Attack is preformed when Tessa manipulates her own soul (her "pink and kind" soul) and manifests small hearts which drain moisture out of the body when her opponent is struck by them. She can easily manifest them and they require little energy, so she can use them often. However, the dangerous part of this attack is that she is not able to prevent these hearts from hurting her allies, as she lacks the ability to change their direction once they have been launched. Trivia Quotes Category:Female